Different Light - Angels Don't Fall In Love
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka thinks about Dylan and Rommie after 'To Loose The Fateful Lightning.' (Edited 5/22 to correct song lyrics...)


Different Light: Angels Don't Fall In Love 

**Title:** Different Light: Angels Don't Fall In Love  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Rommie/Dylan  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New, Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** none as yet  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Once again, neither the characters nor the lyrics are mine. (I'd be much too busy to write this if they were...)

**Summary:** Beka thinks about Dylan and Rommie after 'To Loose The Fateful Lightning.'

**Notes:** I *really* need to stop listening to music... ::sigh:: This is another songfic, set right after the end of 'To Loose The Fateful Lightning'. I drew on a couple different scenes in that episode - everyone's reaction to Rommie's new avatar (Beka and Dylan's, especially) and the scene with Dylan and Rommie in the hallway at the end (watch that one without sound and you'll see exactly what Beka's describing). The song is 'Angels Don't Fall In Love' by The Bangles, off their 1985 album _Different Light_.

And am I the only one who thinks this came out a bit slashy somehow? Even *I* can't figure out exactly who Beka's pining for...

********************

_I saw you today.  
Yes, she's lovely,  
you're such a heavenly pair.  
You hope and you pray  
that someday she'll  
take you all the way there..._

I saw the two of you together in the hall, talking after you showed her to her new quarters. I couldn't hear what you said, but I could practically *feel* the tension between you - and feel how much you both enjoyed it...

I can't say I blame you for what you're thinking. She was enough to turn anyone's head as a hologram, and she's that much more beautiful in the flesh. And her entrance earlier - like some sort of goddess or avenging angel - *had* to have made an impression.

Hell, it even impressed *me*...

__

You should know better, darling.  
(You should know...)  
When push comes to shove,  
angels don't fall in love...

You stand at the gate  
(and there you wait),  
hoping to gain admission.  
How long are you willing to wait  
(and wait and wait...)?  
She won't give permission tonight...

You came right back after you left her there in the hall, like you'd changed your mind or something. She'd gone inside already after watching you walk away, and you seemed almost... disappointed that she wasn't there. You must've reached for that door chime at least a half-dozen times - I saw you, and I swear I actually counted for some reason - before you finally just gave up and walked away, shaking your head at yourself like you'd had a really *bad* idea you'd just reconsidered.

__

You should know better, darling.  
(You should know...)  
When push comes to shove,  
angels don't fall in love...

No, no, no...

I don't know, Dylan, I've got a bad feeling about this one. It's all... wrong somehow.

__

You've got your higher aims,  
got your ambitions -  
you think you're spiritual,  
and on some mission.

I can see it when I look in your eyes -  
when you think of love, you think of compromise.

I've read your Commonwealth military protocols. The tension between you two is strictly non-regulation, and *that* means it's going to be trouble. I may not know you very well yet, but I can still read you enough to know that there's no way out of this for you - you'll be miserable if you give in and miserable if you don't.

__

It's no big disgrace,  
there's no loss of face.  
The trouble is,  
there's always somewhere there to take your place.

The trouble is, you don't believe that it's true -  
when the sun goes down,  
there's something left for you.

I guess I can see why you would cling to her, even if I find your relationship a little creepy sometimes. Even if she wasn't your ship, she's all you have left of home, though I couldn't say whether that's a good or bad thing. And it's obvious that she's infatuated with you...

_The trouble is, I see you missing so much,  
while you're knocking on the wrong doors  
for some angel's touch._

I don't suppose it matters all that much, really. It's not like anything will change, except to get worse - you two will continue to orbit around each other like a couple of free-floating binary stars while the rest of us look on and shake our heads.

And heaven help us when gravity gets the better of you, and the two of you crash and burn...

_You think she's everything you're dreaming of -  
trouble is, those angels never fall in love..._


End file.
